


Grow me a Garden of Roses.

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Fei writes for Tumblr [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Kira Yukimura Friendship, Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, Allison Lives, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, BAMF Braeden, Childhood Friends, Cora Hale & Lydia Martin Friendship, Crush at First Sight, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Florist!Lydia, Florists, Flowers, Language of Flowers, Lydia Martin & Kira Yukimura Friendship, Lydia-centric, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Past Lydia Martin/Aiden, Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Shy Kira, Smart Lydia, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re visiting my small town for a few weeks and you come to my flower shop everyday. You always ask me the names and the meanings behind them and one day you bought a bouquet and just handed them back to me. Oh god I think I’m growing really attached to you but you're leaving soon AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grow me a Garden of Roses.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanetjuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/gifts).



**Title:** Grow me a Garden of Roses.  
**Author:** pseudofoucault333 // Redtintedhale  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Lydia/Jordan  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** You’re visiting my small town for a few weeks and you come to my flower shop everyday. You always ask me the names and the meanings behind them and one day you bought a bouquet and just handed them back to me. Oh god I think I’m growing really attached to you but you're leaving soon AU  
**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Teen Wolf © the satan that is Jeff Davis , don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3 title © Poets of the Fall.  
**Author Notes:** Written for TWSecretsanta on Tumblr. Beta'd by the amazing [Sam](http://pepperthephoenix.tumblr.com/) Comments and Kudos = pwp and cookies :D

Flowers had only ever been a hobby to Lydia, something that she had indulged in to pass the time and stop herself from going mad with mathematical equations and all her other subjects. Though it had helped that her Mom had taken over the old Triskele Florist when the owners were moving to pastures new. It was a shame because she and Cora, the owners’ youngest daughter, had been good friends despite being in separate cliques at school but outside school they had grown up together since Talia and Natalie had gone to college together.

Well as close as you could be when Cora’s elder sister was the overprotective queen bee of a graduating class a couple of years before them and her elder brother was known for being the freak that had turned down Kate Argent’s advances. Though there had been rumours that he had killed Paige, the prodigy cellist who would have put Beacon Hills on the map, not that Lydia believed the rumours especially after Cora told her it wasn’t true rather fiercely.

But since the Hales had moved to New York after Derek’s graduation, never mind the fact that Cora hadn’t even finished high school yet, it had left Lydia back as one of the popular girls in their year and lonely because of it. Sure she was surrounded by guys who wanted her and girls who wanted to be her just so they could have a shot with those guys but there was more to her that everyone else seemed to overlook. Even Jackson and Aiden had overlooked her intellectual side which was why she had only put up with them for as long as she had. 

Her Mom became concerned with the time she was spending in the house studying or reading instead of out with those few friends that she did have. It was how she got roped into helping her Mom at the florist, though the fact that there was only one other employee at the moment not a Martin had made it something she couldn’t exactly refuse.

Every day after school she’d grab a ride with her best friends Allison and Kira who worked at the café on the opposite side of the road to the florist. Though the ride was always filled with chatter about McCall and catty teasing since Allison had him eating out her hand but wasn’t interested while Kira was cringe worthy in her crush on the lacrosse player. The redhead was always the one who had to interrupt their conversation where McCall was concerned because if she had there would have been a cat fight at some point.

Lydia would leave the two at the café and cross to the florist, rolling the hair tie off her wrist to wrap around her hair in a makeshift bun and changing her heels for the flats she left there. Her Mom would often be doing inventory while Malia would muddle her way through creating bouquets to customer requests. 

Lydia would end up taking over for Malia and leaving the blonde at the counter, often on her phone, while she rolled up her sleeves and got up to her elbows in roses, lilies and tulips. The orders for weddings were always the most annoying to handle as she had to deal with bouquets for the bridesmaids as well as the bride, boutonnieres and arrangements for tables for the reception as well as the ceremony. She’d always complain to her Mom about needing more staff and her being left to it since Malia was obviously incompetent, but she was related to the Hales and seemed to cement her place in the shop no matter how little she did. Her Mom would just tell her off for picking on Malia and tell her she’d work on getting more staff soon but the timing never seemed to be right.

By the time she was in her last year, or second to last by the rest of the student body’s standards, two other part time staff Isaac Lahey and Danny Mahealani who were in the same year as her, and another full timer in the form of Braeden who was very good at dealing with very demanding customers. Isaac and Danny would often help Lydia but not bother with Malia who was a lost cause. 

The three of them were arranging some flowers for a funeral, a large piece made up of Daffodils spelling out the name ‘Paula’, when she felt the boys looking at her where she was dealing with a wreath where the customer wanted forget-me-nots to be interwove with the lilacs and blue bells. She dared to take a look at them over her shoulder as she reached for some more forget-me-nots and paused to brush some hair out her face as she turned to look at them.

“What? Why are you guys staring at me?” She sighed, stripping the bloom in her hand of the leaves so it would be easier to insert the flower into the arrangement.

“Staring? Who said anything about staring?” Lahey deflected, though the tone of his voice gave away the fact that he was trying to act like she hadn’t caught him in the act.

“I did, come on is this about Stiles again? If he’s asked you to ask me to the dance for him you’ll just have to tell him no.” Lydia said, turning back to the arrangement.

“No it’s nothing like that…Isaac was just trying to figure out who it is you’re seeing at the moment. Though why it’s his business I honestly I have no idea.” Danny sighed, pressing a snowdrop into the outline of the L as he nudged Isaac to get back to work.

“Yeah let’s find out….why is it your business exactly?” Lydia asked, raising an eyebrow as she stared at the blond with her hands rested on her hip.

“It’s not, I get it OK? I’m gonna go grab some more daffodils from storage.” Isaac said, grabbing the empty bucket and scurrying to the back room. When the unit had been a Deli in a previous life it had used to be the Storage for perishables but with the door open it kept the temperature just low enough to keep the flowers fresh. It was also a good place to keep the arrangements until they were delivered or picked up.

“I’m gonna guess he was thinking about asking you to the dance since Cora’s in New York.” Danny shrugged, reaching for a handful of snowdrops delicately that he put on the side so he could start removing the leaves.

“Glad I dodged that bullet then, Cora would skin me alive if she found out I was going with him, pity date or not.” Lydia said, gaze back on the wreath though the sound of Malia calling her from the front had her sighing as she looked pleadingly at Danny.

“Whoa don’t look at me! Last time I went out instead of you I got barraged by the flower nut who seemed to only speak in Latin terms.” Danny said, holding his hands up.

“Ok fine…just keep an eye on this wreath and if it starts to look like it’s drying up give it a couple of spritzes yeah.” Lydia sighed, walking towards the door to the front as Danny waved over his shoulder at her in acknowledgment.

The shop was filled to bursting with buckets filled with flowers everywhere, at least it was more organised according to flower and colour than it had used to be. Her Mom hadn’t seen the benefit behind such a system when she’d first brought it up but it seemed to be second nature to everyone that worked there now. The counter was sat a few feet away from the door into the back, where Malia was hovering looking like a deer caught in the headlights. It was often the look she got when a customer asked her something she didn’t understand.

“Yes, Malia what can I help you with?” she asked, pushing her cardigan sleeves back up her forearms.

“We have a customer here who’s interested in Floriography, that’s your speciality right?” Malia asked, gesturing to the customer who was stood on the other side of the counter with his gaze on a collection of multi coloured lilies.

The mere sight of him had her mouth going dry and the overwhelming urge to play with the hair from the end of her ponytail appearing from nowhere. It only seemed to get all the more worse when he seemed to realise that he had been spoke about and turned to look at them. It gave her enough of an opportunity to discreetly look him over without being too obvious. He was dressed in a slate coloured v-neck hidden under a black leather jacket with jeans, though it was his face that seemed to have captured her gaze. The way his green eyes seemed to flicker over her face a moment too long, his bone structure that of a model, his lips open like he was about to say something but seemed to lose all his vocabulary at the sight of her. 

“Lydia? Hey Lydia you got this? Can I go get my break?!” Malia asked, breaking whatever had been building between her and this man and her gaze to reluctantly move from him to the blonde.

“What? Yeah sure…just get Danny to put the wreath I was working on in the storage for the moment yeah?” Lydia said, as the blonde cast her a knowing smirk as she left the counter before the redhead changed her mind.

“I’m sorry about her…most of the time it feels like she’s here for decoration more than anything else.” Lydia sighed, as she moved behind the counter with a smile.

“It’s no problem really. I thought it was common knowledge for every florist to know something about meaning behind flowers, obviously my mistake.” He shrugged and flashed a smile her way that made her forget about how incompetent Malia was for the time being.

“Malia’s the exception trust me, most serious florists do. But I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before… are you just passing through or…?” Lydia asked, as he moved towards the counter, expecting him to say yes and need to get a bouquet for his girlfriend as an apology. He seemed like the kind of guy that would do something that thoughtful.

“I’m actually here for a refresher training course with the local deputy’s department, so I’ll be hanging around for the next week or so. Just thought I’d have a look around. ” He said, leaning against the edge of the counter.

“Oh, right, so how can I help you with the Floriography then? What’s the message you want to convey to the receiver?” Lydia asked, tilting her head as he seemed to be browsing around the flowers closest to the counter.

“I don’t really know. At the moment I’m just more curious than anything. I mean I’d heard about some flowers having significant meanings to the receiver, but maybe if you could tell me the meanings of the more basic ones and it might help give me some ideas?” he suggested, pushing his hands in his jacket pocket as he circled around a display of edible herbal plants.

“Yeah sure, no problem. Whatever I can do to help.” She said, her gaze moving up and down his body as he passed her on the way to the bucket of carnations before hovering by a bucket of daises and brushing his fingers over their pristine petals. 

“What is it that Daises mean?” he asked, turning to look in her direction even as he continued to caress the blooms gently. Usually it was the kind of thing that got on her last nerve as it was kids that would do it a bit too hard and end up injuring them to the point they couldn’t be used, but the way he was so gentle, genuinely interested not to mention hot as all hell seemed to override the emotion.

“Innocence and purity mostly. There is a debate about what other meanings they may have but those are the basic ones.” She said, brushing her hair over her shoulder as she leaned against the counter, rolling her lips toward as she watched him move to the next plant.

“Lavender?” he asked, moving to the assortment of potted plants not far from where he’d been standing before, brushing his fingers over the spike and bringing the tips up to his nose as a smile spread across his lips at the scent stuck to his skin. It was the brightest most perfect smile she had ever seen, and if she hadn’t been leaning against the counter she was sure she would have fallen over.

“Ad…admiration and solitude.” She said, her eyes wide at the sound of her stuttering. She never stuttered when it came to guys that she liked, she was the cool and calm girl that would put on the smile and know the exact right thing to say. Why was this guy so different?

“How about a Bluebell?” he asked, not reacting to her stuttering as he moved to hover by bucket of bluebells on the other side of the counter.

“Humility.” She said, managing to actually sound more confident and like herself this time, though she knew that as much as she would love to she couldn’t keep up with this game all day. There was stuff that she still needed to do, a wreath she needed to finish and Malia needed to be dragged back to the counter before her mom came back. “I don’t mean to be a bother but will you be actually buying anything?”

“Oh I’m sorry if I’m keeping you from whatever she dragged you away from.” He said softly a look of regret on his face that made him look like a kicked puppy and tug at her heart. Making her want to say something just to keep him around. 

“No really its fine, I’m sorry I’ve just had a bit of bad day that’s all. My mom would be telling me off if she knew what I’d just done. Really you don’t need to leave on account of me.” She reassured him, though it didn’t seem to be enough by the unsure smile he offered back.

“Still I shouldn’t be holding you up based on my curiosity. I’ll just take a few daises.” He said, gesturing to the right bucket and pulling his wallet out his pocket.

“No problem.” She smiled, brushing stray hair behind her ears as she left the counter to gather the right amount for him.

He didn’t say much else after that, not even while she was dressing and wrapping them. He didn’t seem too bothered with what colours or materials she used like it didn’t seem to matter. He didn’t even volunteer who he was buying the flowers for which had any number of ideas springing to the front of her mind from a sick relative to a girlfriend like she’d thought before. He offered a small smile when she handed them over and gave her the right amount in cash before leaving, pausing every so often as he walked to look over his shoulder as he debated whether to apologise again or not.

But soon the shop was empty as it usually was on a Monday afternoon and it left her to turf Malia out the back room where she was playing candy crush on her phone and moved back to the wreath which Danny had moved for her. As she worked all she could think of was perfect green eyes, beautiful cheek bones, and even brighter smile and the smell of leather that had seemed to follow him as he’d left. All she knew was she was in trouble, getting an attachment to as guy who wasn’t going to be staying on town was about as bad as it could get.

It didn’t stop her from telling Kira and Allison when she was at school the next day, though the two were still quipping at each other about McCall so it was a good change in subject. Almost as good as asking about the upcoming dance to be fair which was also a touchy subject as Allison wanted to take Scott while Kira was working up the nerve to possibly ask him, all in all it was a mess of epic proportions one way or another.

“So there was this guy hanging around the shop…” she began around a mouthful of salad, about the only edible thing in the lunchroom and she refused to go to the trouble of making something herself every day. Though she did keep some Caesar dressing in her locker because that would make it only just bearable.

“Really?” Kira asked, though both her friends’ gazes were locked on McCall, who sat at the lacrosse player’s table with Danny, Isaac and his best friend Stiles. It really was like talking to a brick wall when he was around as neither of them would pay attention.

“Yes! Oh for the love of….stop drooling over him! I might have found the man I want to take to the dance.” She huffed, thankful when Scott decided to follow his friends out the lunchroom to the field where he’d play catch between him and Stiles in the hopes of him getting off the bench. Though in her opinion there was zero chance of that happening before the end of the school year.

“Lyds you won’t be able to take him, it’s supposed to be just for students.” Allison said, flashing Scott a smile while Kira kept her gaze in her food as her complexion flushed bright red.

“Then I won’t go. Though knowing my luck he’ll probably be out of state by then anyway.” She sighed, causing both her friends to look at her.

“Tell us about him then.” Allison said, as the redhead pushed her barely touched salad forward not even salad dressing had been able to save it today.

She told them about him, what he looked like, how he was in town for a while…and how interested he was in the meaning behind flowers. Her friends exchanged glances as though they had some idea of what he was doing but at the same time looked a little sad for her that she was attracted to a guy who was not only older than her but destined to leave so soon.

“He does sound like a nice enough guy and I mean if he was our age I’d say go for it but…he does sound a bit older. And there’s nothing to say that seeing you will keep him hanging around Beacon Hills longer than he has to be.” Kira said, though her words were understanding and sweet in a way only the other girl could be. It was one of the things that made her such a good friend.

“I know, but since I left the shop last night I haven’t been able to stop thinking about him…I’ll just have to hope he comes in today and I can learn more about him.” She shrugged, as the bell went and they joined the crowd of students on the way to their next class.

When she got to the shop that afternoon Braeden was stood at the counter dressing a bouquet for an elderly woman, Mrs Brixton, who came in every week without fail. She always requested the same thing and always told the same story about how her husband had given her such a bouquet the night they met so she’d been leaving a bouquet of the same flowers at his grave every year since he died. It was a sweet story but it did get a little tedious after you’d heard it for the thousandth time.

Still Lydia offered her a smile as she passed her on the way to the back to change and set her bag in her locker before coming out to the front. Thankfully by then Mrs Brixton had gone and Braeden was tidying up the wilting window display.

“Brae, could you do me a favour?” She asked, watching the older women toss some dead hyacinths into a bin behind the counter before moving back to the window.

“Depends what it is Lydia….though you only usually call me that when you want something.” Braeden said suspiciously, grabbing the dustpan and brush before sweeping up some dried petals.

“If a guy with green eyes and possibly a leather jacket comes in asking about floriography can you call me out?” She asked, watching Braeden stop mid gesture and turn to look at her.

“You’re interested in him I’m guessing?” Braeden asked, finishing what she was doing before moving back towards the counter.

“Please Braeden, he isn’t going to be around town long so if I don’t have a chance to actually be around him then I can at least try can’t I?” she asked, as Braeden put the dustpan and brush back under the counter.

“Why don’t I just take over doing the bouquets for the Richmond wedding and you do counter duty instead?” Braeden asked, hand on her hip.

“I was looking forward to that, she wanted to use some unique flowers I hadn’t worked with yet.” She sighed forlornly.

“Well Mr. Perfect’s gonna be coming in any minute…I saw a guy matching your description hanging around outside KJ’s on his way here so make your mind up.” Braeden said, the fact the stranger was on his way causing her to bite her lip but nod.

“Ok fine, but only if I get to do the boutonnieres.” She said, as Braeden disappeared into the back.

“Only if I don’t get to them first!” Braeden called out as the door to the shop opened causing the redhead to turn her attention to the shop.

He looked just as amazing as he had the day before, same jacket, same jeans and same alluring smile that made her resolutely repeat to herself that she wasn’t going to blush. But as he approached the counter she saw he was holding a cardboard carrier of coffees, one of them with a Daisy stuck on the inside of the cardboard holder.

“Hi there, I wasn’t sure if you were going to be working again.” He smiled, setting the coffees down and offering her the one with the daisy. The definition of the flower played around and around in her head as she took it but she tried not to think too much of it as she took a sip of her drink.

“I didn’t know how you take your coffee so just got you a Latte. I hope that’s ok.” He smiled, taking a sip of his own drink that had the name ‘Jordan’ written on it in Kali’s rather bold writing.

“It’s perfect thank you. Though you really didn’t need to.” She smiled, toying with the Daisy and putting it down on the counter.

“It’s no problem….I’m sorry I forgot to ask for your name yesterday.” He said apologetically, brushing his fingers over his cup.

“You were just introduced to the incompetence of Malia so I don’t blame you. It’s Lydia.” She shrugged, setting her coffee down and moving around the counter to rearrange some flowers so she was at least appearing to be doing some work instead of flirting with a stranger.

“I’m Jordan…Jordan Parrish.” He supplied, leaning against the counter.

“Nice to meet you and actually know your name this time. You want to know more meanings or you need to be else where?” she asked, flashing him a grin.

“As long as I’m not keeping you from anything else?” he asked, causing her to roll her eyes.

“Not at all. Braeden’s handling it so I’m free to tell you the meaning of however many you want.” She smiled, watching him set his coffee down beside her own and start to weave through the plants like he’d done the day before while she pulled out dead flowers and removed dead petals.

They managed to get to five before he asked her one that brought her attention to where he was standing, a couple of feet away from where she was taking note of how low they were on certain colours of Carnations.

“What about a White Camellia?” he asked, as she paused from noting on the back of her hand the ones they needed.

“You’re adorable.” She said, though stopped when her brain came back on line and realised what she’d just said. “That’s the definition I mean….not that I don’t find…” 

“You find me adorable?” he joked causing her to flush and bite her lip as she moved back towards the counter to put her notes into the computer system while also giving her some room.

“Like I said…that’s what it means.” She swallowed, feeling rather flustered as she watched him pick up his cold coffee.

“How about, you give me a couple of those then?” he asked, causing her to nod and quickly leave the counter to grab some.

This time she was the one who didn’t speak while she dressed the flowers, handed them over and took his cash. She watched him offer a flirtatious smile as he walked backwards out the shop so he opened the door with his back since his hands were full. But even as he walked down the street away from the shop she found she couldn’t stop blushing,

It went on like that for the next couple of weeks, even on the weekend, he’d come in not long after she’d arrived from school with coffees for the both of them in hand. Hers would always have a flower in the cup holder from the last time they’d met telling her that he was using the knowledge she gave him in an attempt to flirt with her. He’d hang around learning more meanings of flowers from the normal and basic like Daffodils meaning ‘The Sun is Always Shining when I'm with You’ and Carnations mean ’fascination to the extraordinary’ like Primroses mean ‘I can’t live without you’ and Sweet peas mean goodbye. Though with the last one she was dreading the day he’d buy one of those to give to her.

But every time he’d come up with another flower with an overly relatable definition to what she was feeling for him to define. Like Calla Lilies mean Beauty, Variegated tulips mean beautiful eyes while yellow tulips mean there’s sunshine in your smile. They’d get sweeter and every time she’d blush remembering the time they’d had the day before. Of course she knew it was dangerous to be getting so attached to someone who was going to be leaving, though he never spoke about when he was leaving.

One Sunday morning two weeks after they met she was doing inventory which was supposed to be Malia and Isaac’s job but Braeden had been exchanging jobs with her so she could spend time with Jordan during work hours so it was a fair enough trade. She was moving around checking numbers when she heard the knock at the door, they weren’t supposed to be open on a Sunday but the sight of Jordan there looking a little sad made it impossible for her to turn him away.

She let him in and locked the door behind them, watching him with his empty hands in his jacket pockets making her heart sink into her stomach. It was probably his last day and he’d come to say his goodbye and it was the hardest thing she knew she was going to have to handle.

“Hey, I didn’t think I’ve be seeing you since it’s Sunday and all.” He said, moving to the counter as she set her clipboard aside.

“I’m biting the bullet and doing inventory. I owe some people some favours.” She shrugged, trying not to seem like her heart was already starting to break in her chest at his possible departure.

“Ah, well maybe you can help me with something?” he asked, causing her to frown but nod as he pulled a list out his jacket pocket and offered it to her.

It was a list of the flowers with romantic definitions he’d asked her about and caused her to look at him questioningly.

“Can you make up that bouquet for me? Just two of each?” he asked, biting his lip as his gaze moved to the counter.

“Sure…no problem.” She said, forcing a smile on her face and clearing her throat as she began to make her way around the shop gathering two of each flower, and setting them in the tissue paper that was in her other hand to keep them from getting crumpled and so she could arrange them at the counter. But the one flower she hadn’t ever defined for him was sat at the very end with ‘x1’ scribbled beside it. 

“You sure you want a Jonquil?” she asked unsurely, causing him to look up from the vase of flowers he’d been giving her sitting on the counter to look at her.

“Absolutely positive.” He said softly, causing her to swallow and nod as she made her way towards where the last couple of those flowers were sat and added it in the middle of the bouquet leaning against her elbow as she made her way towards the counter.

She spent a while dressing the bouquet, tying the ribbon around the stems and wrapping the tissue paper right. It looked like the perfect bouquet that whoever he had brought them for was obviously the luckiest in the world. She told him the price and he didn’t even flinch, though it was definitely one of the most expensive ones she’d ever put together. 

He took it from her when she offered it to him, and she moved back to gather her clipboard, assuming that just like always he’d leave the shop and her to her work. But before she’d taken even a step she heard him say her name.

“I thought you’d have gone by now.” She said, turning to look at him only to see him offering the bouquet to her causing her eyes to widen as the clipboard clattered back on to the counter.

“I thought you would have figured out how I felt for you by now with all those flowers I was giving you.” He said, jerking his head at the vase.

“I, I mean I didn’t think you actually meant it…I mean you said you were curious but…god Jordan.” She whispered, taking the flowers from him and brushing her fingers against the petals as her gaze remained locked on him.

“Every single flower means every single thing that I think about you Lydia. You’re so innocent and beautiful, you’re so adorable with beautiful eyes and a smile that lights up my world. And I wished I could be with you as much as you wished we could be. All that affection and love is returned, from the moment I set eyes on you I just felt it.” He smiled, brushing his fingers against her cheek.

“But you’re leaving.” She whispered softly, a tear falling down her cheek and causing him to hush her softly as he brushed it away with his thumb.

“And I _was_ leaving.” He corrected, causing her lips to part.

“What do you mean you _were_ leaving? I thought you still were.” She murmured, setting the flowers down on the counter and moving around it.

“Yeah, when I told you I was on a refresher course, that’s all it was at the time. But the Sheriff liked the way I was working and the station could do with another deputy so I’m getting a transfer from Chicago to here.” He said with a soft smile as he brushed her hair away from her cheek.

“When were you going to tell me this?” she asked, causing him to bite his lip as he looked down at her.

“I was going to, but I wanted to spend as much time with you as I could Lydia and I knew if I told you I was staying that we’d have to distance ourselves a little. A deputy seeing a high school student…it looks bad you know? But I don’t think I could distance myself from you now even if I tried.” He said softly, resting his hands on her waist and pressing a soft kiss to her lips before she could object.

Her arms curled around his neck as soon as he tried to end the kiss, deepening it and keep him close as she steered him towards the counter. His hands trailed up the length of her back as they continued to kiss breathlessly like they were the other’s air. But when they pulled away and rested their foreheads against the others there was a smile on both their faces that they could finally have what they had been wanting since they first saw the other.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> For those interested I got the meanings from [here.](http://www.800florals.com/care/meaning.asp) :)


End file.
